


Strong Bond

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, New Baby, Overprotective Louis, friends into lovers, homebirth, natural birth, upset harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had always wanted children. From the time he was ten and saw a couple coddling their baby in the middle of the park one spring morning, he knew that could be him one day. And then he hit puberty and his attraction for girls died out. He hopped from men to men, exchanging a few handjobs, possibly some blowjobs but never more. The Cheshire boy wanted his first time to be everything he saw in those fairy tales despite the harsh reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in brackets is the past

Harry had always wanted children. From the time he was ten and saw a couple coddling their baby in the middle of the park one spring morning, he knew that could be him one day. And then he hit puberty and his attraction for girls died out. He hopped from men to men, exchanging a few handjobs, possibly some blowjobs but never more. The Cheshire boy wanted his first time to be everything he saw in those fairytales despite the harsh reality. When he auditioned for X-factor and Simon Cowell placed him in a band so suddenly, he realized finding and being in relationship might be slim to none. Then, one night the curly brunette was invited to one of his old mate's birthday party and one drunken kiss changed everything. And when Harry said everything, he meant everything. The drunken kiss turned into a drunken blowjob and that blowjob led to unprotected sex against the wall of a stranger's bathroom. Harry swore, despite the intoxication, that this guy was the love of his life. His fairytale dream had come true and the happy couple was inseparable. For a month at least.

["Why are you so happy?" Harry's boyfriend, Trace had asked one evening after the Cheshire boy had returned from a trip to his doctor.

"So, I went to the doctor's because I thought I was sick and the nurse did a few tests on me and it turns out I'm pregnant!" The Cheshire lad had blurted out a little too quickly. Harry's intention was to calmly tell his boyfriend about their baby but his nerves and enthusiasm had caused the boy's words to melt together and slip before he could catch them.

The twenty-one year-old man furrowed his brows before staring at the green-eyed boy as if he had lost his mind. "Pregnant? As in you're carrying a baby?"

"Our baby," Harry grinned widely as he took Trace's hand and pressed it against his stomach. The Cheshire lad knew his boyfriend wasn't going to feel anything since he was only six weeks along but the thought of their baby growing inside him had given him this new elation for hope.

Trace quickly yanked his hand away and shook his head. "Harry, no, this can't be happening. Tell me you're joking."  
The pregnant boy frowned when his boyfriend yanked his hand away so abruptly. "No, this isn't some joke, Trace. It is happening," He said firmly, keeping the tone of his voice as even as possible. "Everything's going to work out, babe, you'll see. Our baby is going to be so loved and--

"Stop saying it's our baby, Harry, because it's your baby. I'm sorry, but I just can't raise a kid. You were an awesome lay and I'd love to continue this relationship but at this point, you're going to have to choose between me or this baby."]

There was a knock at the door that pulled Harry out of his reverie and he quickly wiped his tears before he sat up in bed. "C-Come in."

The door cracked open and Louis popped his head in with a bright smile before it immediately faltered when he saw his best friend with red swollen eyes. "Haz? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," the pregnant lad tried to smile only it came out deformed. 

The Doncaster boy frowned and stepped into the room before closing the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed next to Harry and pulled the boy into his body. "How long have we been best mates, Hazza?"

"Two years," Harry sniffled.

"Two years and you're still lying to me?" he chuckled with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, placing his hands on his large stomach. He rested his head against Louis' shoulder and turned to stare at the older lad. "Just thinking about a lot, you know?"

"Hm, like what?" 

"Trace," Harry stated abruptly, frowning when Louis' eyes turned cold. "Lou, stop that, I know what you're thinking."

"He had no fucking right to leave you pregnant and alone!" Louis exclaimed.

"I'm not alone, I've got my four best friends to keep me company," Harry smiled, trying to appease the furious boy.

The Doncaster boy finally turned to look at the green eyed boy and when he caught the warmth in his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. "You're right, you've got us. We're one big happy family."

"Exactly, so there's no need to get upset. So what if Trace left me? I get to have a beautiful baby in return," Harry beamed, rubbing his stomach as his baby kicked against his hand.

"When is the little bugger due, anyway?" Louis chuckled.

"Two weeks but the doctor says I could deliver any day."

And the Cheshire lad was ecstatic to be having this baby. He never thought he'd ever become a parent when he found out he was attracted to men. He figured he could adopt a child when the band scene died down but then again, he wasn't sure if he could wait that long to become a father. And then Harry found out he was pregnant and he swore it was the heavens giving him a blessing. He was glad that his four best mates welcomed him with open arms after he knocked on their doors the night Trace left him, tears streaming down his face and on the verge of a panic attack. When Harry told them he was pregnant, he expected the band to disown him; tell him that he was kicked out of the band and that they never wanted to see his face again. He was rendered speechless when the boys started arguing over who got to be the Godfather and was even startled when they started planning his baby shower. The Cheshire lad couldn't have been more elated that he was blessed with four amazing mates.

Louis nodded and got out of the bed, taking Harry's hand and helping out of bed. "The guys want to watch a movie and since we're not One Direction without you, you're coming with us."

Harry couldn't help but grin at that and nodded as he waddled to his closet to retrieve his white Chucks. "I'd love to go to a movie with my best mates."

"Great, I'll go let the lads know!" Louis exclaimed, smiling at Harry before he left the room to go inform the boys.

As Harry fastened on his shoes, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his abdomen and he halted his movements, a hand immediately flying to his stomach as he let out a shaky breath. His doctor said he'd deliver any day but he didn't think it'd actually be today. The pregnant lad had read in one of the many pregnancy books he owned that panicking only made labor worse and if he remained calm and made sure he got to the hospital, the delivery would go smoothly.

Harry took in another breath and stuffed his other foot into his white Chucks before he stood up and slowly waddled out of his bedroom and down the hallway. "Louis? Liam? Someone?"

"We're right here, Haz," Liam spoke up coming out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor," Harry explained, staring up at the older boy. 

Liam's eyes widened slightly. "What? Harry, are you sure?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" the Cheshire lad asked in disbelief before he cried out when a contraction racked his body. He breathed through his nose, gripping the nearest wall for support and nearly glared at the Wolverhampton boy when the contraction ended. "Does that answer your question, Liam?"

"Okay, alright, we'll get you to the hospital," Daddy Direction nodded, wrapping an arm around his back and leading him into the living room. 

Zayn and Niall were lounging on the couch watching some cheesy sitcom, their goofy smiles warping into a worried grimace when they caught the agonizing expression painted on the pregnant lad's face.

"What's going on?" Louis asked when he walked out of the bathroom and seeing the sight in front of him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"He's in labor," Liam informed the other three, stuffing his feet into his black Nikes and fishing for his keys in his pocket.

"I need my bag," Harry panted, keeping his arm tight around Liam's waist. "It's by my bed."

"I'll get it," Niall piped in, hopping off the couch and disappearing down the hall.

Suddenly, there was a loud splash against the tiled floor and Harry's eyes widened, gaze dropping to the puddle around his and Liam's feet. "Fuck..."

"Please tell me that didn't just happen," Zayn blurted out, his face twisting in disgust.

The strongest and most painful contraction hit Harry in full force causing the boy to cry out and his knees to buckle before he collapsed to the floor. Luckily, Liam was a step ahead and caught the boy before he went down and pulled him so he was leaning against the couch.

When Niall retrieved Harry's bag and walked down the hallway, he stopped just as he entered the living room at the sight before him. In a matter of minutes, Louis had managed to position himself behind Harry so the pregnant lad was situated between his legs while Liam was sat back on his feet at Harry's bent legs, nodding frantically at whatever he was explaining to the Wolverhampton boy. 

"What's going on?" Niall furrowed his brows as he set Harry's overnight bag by the side of the couch.

"Harry's about to have the baby," Louis answered the Irish boy.

The always-hungry boy's eyes widened and he pointed to Harry. "What? You mean he's going to deliver on the living room floor?!" 

"Yes, exactly," Zayn answered him as he came barreling down the hallway carrying a bunch of towels as well as other necessities to aid in the delivery. "Now, go do something useful would ya?"

Niall furrowed his brows, standing in the living petrified at the sight in front of him as he watched Zayn hand Liam the towels. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Zayn? I've never been in this situation before, let alone delivered a child!"

"Will you two stop fucking bickering?!" Harry screeched in between his contraction, trying to breathe it out. "Neither of you are helping matters!"

"Niall, make yourself useful and call the paramedics, yeah?" Liam asked as he quickly removed Harry's jeans and boxers before placing a towel beneath his bum and one over knees.

The Irish lad muttered under his breath but pulled out his phone and dialed the number before disappearing into the kitchen. Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's chest as requested by the pregnant lad and whispered soothing, encouraging words to the boy. 

"You've got this, Hazza, everything's going to be fine," Louis murmured.

Zayn's eyes flickered between Liam and Harry wondering what was needed to be done next. As if reading his mind, Liam turned to dark-haired boy and pointed to the scissors lying on the towel. "Take the scissors and put them in a pot of boiling water, okay?"

"On it," Zayn nodded before quickly grabbing the shears and disappearing into the kitchen with Niall.

Daddy Direction pursed his lips as he peered up at Harry with concerned eyes. He tried to keep his nerves underway considering he had never delivered a child before. The Wolverhampton boy would do absolutely anything and everything for his mates and if that meant helping Harry delivery his baby, so be it.

"You ready, Harry?" Liam asked, smiling reassuringly when the pregnant boy nodded. "Alright, go ahead and push."

Harry gripped Louis' arms and hunched forward, pushing with all the strength he could muster. It felt like it had been an hour before they were finally getting somewhere. The Cheshire boy gasped when he felt his hole stretch beyond its limit and dug his nails into Louis' arms making crescent moons in the tanned flesh as he clenched his teeth trying to deal with the unbearable pain.

Liam's eyes widened when he saw the signs of the baby and tapped Harry's knee urging the lad to stop pushing. "H-Harry, the baby...it's um."

"What, Liam, what is it?" the curly brunette began to panic. "What's wrong?"  
"It's um...breech."

Harry's eyes widened. He had read about breached births and the complications that accompanied it. "WHAT?!" 2/3 of babies born breeched typically had the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck and the pregnant lad feared for the life of his baby. "Oh, God."

"Wh-What do I do, Harry? H-How do I fix this?" the Wolverhampton boy pleaded, wanting to make sure Harry's baby was delivered without anymore issues. It was complicated enough that Harry was delivering on their living room floor and the fact that the baby was coming out feet first only added to the 101 problems. 

Harry swallowed and pursed his lips, shaking his head frantically causing his damp curls to fall in his face. Louis was quick to brush them out of his emerald eyes and rubbed his shoulders in attempt to sooth the panicky boy. 

"Th-There's nothing I can really do except continue to push. When I've delivered its body, make sure the chord isn't wrapped around its n-neck and once that's clear, slowly ease the h-head from me, o-okay?" Harry rushed out his explanation before he felt the next contraction, causing the boy to whimper. 

"Yes, yes, I got it," Liam nodded frantically, his hands trembling slightly as stared at Harry with frenzied eyes and tried to smile reassuringly but it only came out warped.

Harry nodded and leaned forward, scrunching his eyes shut as he gave another big push, squeezing Louis' arms for dear life and crying out when the body started making its way out of his body. He buried his face in Louis' chest when the pain became too much, inhaling the Doncaster's scent as he felt the alleged burn accompanied with childbirth. The pain was unbearable. The Cheshire boy felt like he was being split open, torn apart, and he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy.

"I-It's a boy, Hazza," Liam gave a watery smile. "He's almost here, it's just his head left."

Harry's eyes pricked with tears at the Wolverhampton's news. He wanted the gender to be a surprise, believing it was a miracle already that he was blessed with a child. The newfound information seemed to urge the curly brunette on as he continued to push.

"Th-The chord?" Harry panted out, glassy eyes peering down at Liam.

"Wasn't wrapped around his neck, Haz, he's okay," Liam assured. "One more push and he'll be here."

"Come on, Haz, your son is almost here. You can do this," Louis smiled, excitement bubbling in his voice as he tightened his hold around Harry.

Harry let out one final cry as Liam pulled the baby boy free, the elder boy smiling in amazement as he wrapped the infant in the towel. "Oh my, God, Haz, you did it! He's finally here."

The Cheshire boy panted, trying to regain his breathing as his son was placed on his and immediately started sobbing at the beautiful baby when he started wailing. Louis' eyes welled up slightly at the little miracle and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Harry's hair, congratulating the new daddy.

"Haz, he's perfect, you did so well," Louis' praised. "I'm so proud of you."

"Zayn, I need the scissors," Liam called out to the boy in the kitchen as he took the shoestring and tied it around the umbilical cord. The dark-haired boy rushed out of the kitchen with the sterile blades and handed them to Daddy Direction. Liam quickly cut the cord before putting the scissors on the floor and collapsing against the coffee table with a dignified smile on his face. The Wolverhampton boy had just delivered a baby and everything seemed to be okay.

"Is it over yet?" Niall called from the kitchen and the four boys couldn't help but burst into laughter at that. 

"Yes, Niall, come meet the newest edition of One Direction," Harry chuckled tiredly, caressing the fidgeting baby's tiny cheek.

The Irish lad appeared a few minutes later and sitting on the floor with the rest of the boys. "Wow, the little bugger is pretty adorable, yeah?"

"I'd like to think so," Harry beamed, admiring the child he created. 

"What's his name?" Zayn asked, holding on to the baby's teensy hand.

"I was thinking Garrett Bryce, what do you think?" the new father asked his mates. They all nodded in agreement and mumbled their approvals, adoring the new edition. 

"It's perfect, Haz," Louis smiled, patting his arm. "It's strong. Just like the family he was born into."

Harry peered up at the blue-eyed boy and nodded. "I couldn't agree more."


	2. His Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Papa! Papa! Chase me!" Garret giggled as he patted Louis' calf before darting down the hall. The Doncaster boy took after the three year-old, laughing as he caught up to the toddler and scooped him into his arms, tickling him mercilessly.

"Papa! Papa! Chase me!" Garret giggled as he patted Louis' calf before darting down the hall. The Doncaster boy took after the three year-old, laughing as he caught up to the toddler and scooped him into his arms, tickling him mercilessly.

Harry entered the living room, laundry basket on his hip and laughed at the adorable sight of his best friend tickling his son. Louis had stuck by Harry's side since Garrett was born. The older boy insisted he move in with Harry after he caught the Cheshire lad fighting to keep his eyes open during interviews and how unbelievably lethargic he was during concerts. Harry didn't put up much of a fight when Louis volunteered to move in with him because he knew he was barely getting two to three hours of sleep a night. 

The friendship only got better for the two best friends and Garrett adored Louis so much he started calling him 'papa.' In the beginning, Harry wasn't sure if that was a good idea but he figured Garrett was only a toddler and eventually he'd have to tell him that Louis was more of his uncle than his father. He didn't want to ruin the relationship between Garrett and Louis now. The curly brunette was torn about it for awhile because it wasn't fair on Louis nor was it fair to Garrett. He was lying to his own child. He knew how much the shorter lad wanted to have children and the fact that his son believed Louis was his father seemed to help Louis makes his dream come true. Deep down, Harry had wished that Louis was Garrett's biological father.

The green eyed boy smiled sadly at the interaction between his son and best friend, dumping the clothes onto the coffee table and sorting through them. "Careful, Lou, he hurt his ribs falling off the swing the other day."

Louis stopped tickling the giggling child and set him on his hip. "That true, Garbear? Did you fall of the swing the other day?"

"Uh huh," he pouted, pointing to the ribs on his right side. "Hurt bwadly."

"Does it still hurt, buddy?" Louis frowned. The toddler nodded, tears springing to his eyes as if the question triggered the pain to come back. Garrett buried his face into the crook of Louis' shoulder and sniffled, his tiny arms wrapping around Louis' neck. The blue eyed boy rubbed the upset child's back, cooing at him. "How 'bout some ice cream, yeah? Will that make it better?"

"Wes," Garrett nodded, tears staining Louis' navy v-neck.

"You're going to spoil his dinner, Louis," Harry scolded, playfully narrowing his eyes at the older boy.

"Come on, Haz, the boy's upset," Louis pouted, turning so Harry could see tears streaked on his son's face.

"That's not even fair, Lou. Using my own kid against me so both of you can get your way!" Harry chuckled.

"Is it working?"

Harry rolled his eyes and finished folding Garrett's clothes before moving on to his own. "I suppose he can have ice cream but only one scoop, Tomlinson!"

"Alright, alright," the Doncaster laughed before carrying Garrett into the kitchen.

Harry sighed to himself, a small smile at his lips as he continued to fold the laundry. He didn't know where he'd be without Louis' help. He was eternally grateful at how much his son adored the older lad. Louis returned to the living room with Garrett in his arm and a cup of ice cream in the other. He sat the toddler in front of the TV on his favorite blanket before handing the plastic cup and spoon to the boy giving him a stern warning not to make a mess. When he was sure Garrett understood, he padded over to the couch and plopped down next to Harry.

Since the day Harry told the boys he was pregnant, Louis had been harboring a secret. Anyone who was around the Doncaster lad knew he was head over heels for his best friend except for said best friend. He couldn't understand how oblivious Harry was to the signs he had been giving the younger lad. Louis nearly lost it when Harry told the lads he was expecting. He was torn between livid and heartbroken. A huge part of Louis wanted to be Harry's first everything. At first he was silent, uncertain how to respond to the news. When the younger lad promptly explained the situation between him and Trace, the older boy was ready to go after the bloke and beat him to a bloody pulp. It took Zayn and Liam almost two hours to keep the boy from rushing out of the flat and hunting him down. He wanted to go after Trace because he took Harry's virginity and knocked him up. He wanted to beat the bloke to a bloody pulp for making the boy cry; for hurting his Hazza. Harry appreciated how overprotective his best friend was of him, if only he knew the true reason behind the overprotection. Louis could only grin and bear it and be by Harry's side throughout his pregnancy. Now, the boy had been keeping this secret from the curly haired boy for three years and he figured he should tell him soon before Garrett got any older and started piecing things together. 

Harry smiled at Louis and rested his head against his shoulder while he finished folding a pair of jeans. His smile widened at the chocolate syrup smeared across his son's face as the boy stared wide-eyed at some silly cartoon playing on the telly. He was glad that Garrett took after Harry and not Trace. He was a spitting image of the curly brunette with bright emerald eyes and chocolate girls instead of Trace's hazel eyes and blonde hair. He would admit that it would be difficult looking at his son if he resembled his biological father.

"We can't keep putting up this charade forever, Lou," Harry whispered, frowning.

"What d'you mean, Haz?" Louis asked, pushing Harry away slightly to look at him. 

Harry peered into cobalt eyes, his own laced with hurt. "With Garrett believing you're his father. It's better if he realized now then five years down the road."

Louis stared at Harry unable to form words at the moment. It was almost like a slap to the face to the shorter male. He didn't think they'd ever have to tell Garrett because Louis was always going to be in both of their lives. "Why should we ever have to tell him, Haz?"

"Louis, you know why!" Harry huffed, setting the socks back in the basket. He glanced over to Garrett and seeing the boy engrossed in his cartoon. He lowered his voice and looked back to Louis. "It's not fair to either of you to live this lie, Lou, that's why."

"It doesn't have to be a lie, Haz," Louis murmured.

"What are you saying, Lou?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows.

Instead of an answer, the older boy curled his hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled the younger lad into a tender kiss. Harry stiffened at the sudden action and Louis almost pulled away about to splutter out an apology until Harry buried his fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Louis' tongue to slip in. It wasn't until Garrett started giggling that it pulled the boys out of their world, Harry's cheeks flushing red. Louis turned to the toddler, finding the kid giggling at his cartoon instead of the moment Louis and Harry were caught up in, completely oblivious to what just occurred. 

The younger lad's hands dropped from Louis's hair to interlace his fingers behind his neck "Wh-What was that for?"

"I'm in love with you, Harry," Louis confessed. "I've been in love with you since X-Factor."

Harry's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the small smile pulling at his lips. "Why didn't you say anything before, Lou?"

"Because you were already taken by that arse Trace. When you introduced us to him, I had to grin and bear it because it hurt so much, Haz. I wanted to be the one that made love to you every night and the one you'd wake up to every morning because what you had with Trace wasn't love, Harry. When you told us you were pregnant by him and he just walked out on you, I was so livid because I would never do that! I would have stuck by your side no matter what, I would have embraced the idea that we were having a baby not desert you. He didn't deserve you. You deserve someone who could love you and your child unconditionally, someone who can make your heart beat fast and slow at the same time, keep a smile on your face. You deserve someone that makes you giddy all the time. Someone like...me," Louis finished off, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Harry was rendered speechless at his best friend's affirmation and couldn't prevent the tears that were brimming in his eyes. The entire time, his one true love was right in front of him and he was too oblivious to let on. "Is...is that why you insisted you move in with me when Garrett was born?"

"That was part of it," Louis nodded. "I could see how tired he was making you, Haz. Your pride wasn't going to allow you to ask for help so I was going to help you regardless and what better reason to be that much closer to you than move in, yeah?"

"You're unbelievable, Lou," Harry chuckled, his fingers idly caressing the nape of his neck before he pulled Louis in for another kiss. "But I can't really argue because I might have had a crush on you for awhile."

"And you didn't say anything?" Louis gasped in mock surprise.

"I didn't want to lose you as a best friend!"

"Oh, Haz," Louis cooed, caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You could never lose me as a best friend. I love you."

Harry gasped and peered up at Louis with wide eyes. It was hard to process those words. His best friend loved him and it was going to take some time before those three words really sank in. "You love me. You really love me."

"Always have and always will, Hazza," he smiled, pecking Harry's lips again. "Can we be more than friends?"

"Definitely," Harry nodded frantically, his eyes welling with tears in elation as he brought Louis' lips to his again and deepening the kiss. "C-Can I tell you something?"

Louis smiled and brushed the curls out of the younger boy's eyes. "Anything."

The Cheshire boy's cheeks flushed as he dropped his hands from Louis' neck and fiddled with his thumbs. "I...um...." he hesitated.

"What is it, love?" Louis pushed. "You can tell me."

"I've always wanted a baby with you," he blurted out, cheeks going redder. 

Louis thought his face was going to break from how wide he was smiling. "You do?"

"Y-Yes," Harry nodded. "I didn't want Garrett to be the only child and I've only ever pictured having kids with you and now that I know it's possible, I want another....with you."

Louis nodded, hands tightening in Harry's curls as he crashed his lips to the younger lad's, enjoying the moment before pulling away. "That's the greatest gift you could ever give me."

***  
11 months later...

Harry was woken up by the strongest cramp he had experienced in a long time. He instantly knew the cramp was a contraction and gently shook Louis awake. "Lou! Boobear, wake up!" Harry whispered.

The older boy stirred awake and turned over, sleepily peering up at his boyfriend. "What is it, Haz?"

"It's time," Harry beamed, placing his hand on his round belly.

In four short hours, Harry delivered another baby boy whom they named Connor Lucas. Harry couldn't help but feel like his life was complete. He had two perfect children and wonderful boyfriend. He couldn't imagine life got better than this.


End file.
